A Lifetime's Worth
by fnickforever
Summary: Max and Fang have been best friends since they were born. Now, they have to move away from each other, slowly growing them apart. Disaster strikes and Max finds herself remembering the past. Young Fax. T for language. Based loosely on a true story.
1. Her Eve

**Part 1: Her Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

_**2009**_

_New Years' Eve - Maximum_

I lay awake in my bed, covers over my head, my eyes completely shut. I'm pretty sure I've been like this the past couple hours, despite the hype of the upcoming new year and new decade. I couldn't sleep, couldn't move, couldn't do anything. Everything hurt, mentally, at least.

_YO MAX! MAXIE! MAXIE-POO! MAXIE-PAD! ANSWER YO' PHONE! IT'S FANG! THE HOTTEST SEEMINGLY-EMO DUDE WHO MAX IS COMPLETELY UNDESERVING TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH? YEAH, THAT ONE? PICK UP YO' PHONE, WOMAN!  
><em>  
>Our shrieks of laughter followed, then finally it died down. There goes that ringtone. Again. With his voice. Again. Tell me again why I let him he set all my ringtones to play his voice? And you might ask, "Now, Max, why don't you just change your ringtone, silly?"<p>

And I regret to inform you, that I've been asking myself the same question. But somehow, whenever I'm _this _close to pressing the confirm button, I never have to heart to do so.

Cue dramatic sigh.

Sometimes, I do feel like answering one of his phone calls just to say in an eerily calm voice, "You know people say promises are made to be kept. But I guess you wouldn't know that, Fang, now would you?" and just hang up right then and there.

Ugh. I turned my head into my pillow and groaned loudly. Then I heard my phone vibrate against the wooden nightstand. Forcing one of my arms out of the comforter, I felt around my nightstand for my phone. When I finally got a hold of it, I slid it open and read the text message:

_Hey Max. Fang again. It's New Years' Eve here in six hours. Pick up your phone. Please? It's exactly twelve hours 'til 2010 there. Don't miss tradition, kay?  
><em>  
>I hit the delete button as always and chucked my phone across the room. A common ritual these days. Something inside made me hold myself back and refuse to talk to him. It's been going on for almost two months now-officially in about twelve hours.<p>

Though that would make my life even _more _of a soap opera, it's bad enough as it is. Which is definitely _not _okay.

* * *

><p>Tired of lying around, Max decided to go downstairs around three to go get some food. She abruptly stood up, brushed off her jeans, turned off the light, and walked out of her empty room. After a few minutes, the cordless phone-one that had it's own personal number-in Max's nightstand started ringing. Eventually, it faded out.<p>

"_Max Martinez,_" Max's voicemail stated. "_You know what to do_."

_"Hey, Max. It's me. Again_," Fang's voice chimed. "_So I called you on your cell, texted you, emailed you, and now I'm calling your cordle-_" he went on. When he finally hung up, Max was still downstairs. She thought it would be best to stay there and try to enjoy herself. After all, it was almost a new decade. Besides, it's not like anything important was happening upstairs.

Hours passed and the number of voicemail messages on Max's phone rose. It rang exactly at four, again at five, then once more at six. But after seven o'clock hit, Fang called a total of five times, his last call and voicemail ending at 7:14 PM Eastern time. After that, he stopped calling altogether.

Max came back to her room half an hour later, rubbing her stomach satisfyingly. After eating a snack a few hours ago, she realized there was no point in sulking in her room and chose to stay downstairs to try to enjoy herself. However, she was unsuccessful and decided to come back to her room now. She glanced at her cordless phone for a second, but not minding the blinking number _09_ indicating the unheard voicemail. But Max didn't seem to find an urgency to listen to them immediately. She decided to ignore them, as there wasn't anything that could not wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"HAPPY 2010!" I heard everyone from downstairs. Mom always loved hosting gatherings, especially during the New Year celebration. The ball just dropped and everyone was yelping in celebration, whipping out their horns and confetti. I wasn't really the party animal, so I opted to stay in my room to have an intense staredown with my phone. And let me tell you, eyeing a phone is not as fun as it sounds.<p>

* * *

><p>My phone sat there in silence for the past ten minutes. Already it was <em>12:10<em>. Even then, I wasn't sure if I would pick up if it called. I would have to swallow a _lot _of pride for that to happen. Which was something that didn't happen too often.

* * *

><p><em>1:00<em>, the digital clock blinked. An hour's passed and still nothing. The music and laughter from downstairs died down about half an hour ago so my head was filled with thoughts again. So much for quiet. By now I decided I would pick up when he called. That is, if he did call. Which he was going to, of course.

_Unless...this was going to be exactly like his birthday two months ago_. I shook my head at that thought. No way was he going to bail again, he's the one who even reminded me about the tradition only hours ago! Fang was Fang, and unless something bad happened, there was no chance that he'd blow me off like this.

And that's when my stomach started to get this weird feeling. Something was _definitely suspicious_. I made one of my famous snap decisions and my hand started to reach for my phone. Gingerly, I slid it open and began typing in the phone number I knew all too well. And for some reason, my heart felt like jumping out of my chest once it started ringing endlessly.

But the feeling didn't stay there so long, as now my heart dropped like a stone the second I heard the automated message of Fang's voicemail.

* * *

><p>Wow. After hundreds and hundreds of times he's tried to contact me, he doesn't pick up his freaking phone? Was this karma? Or did he just gave up? Was he giving <em>me <em>the silent treatment now? I scowled at the thoughts.

I glanced back at the clock: _2:11_. _Now_ I was mad. He was breaking tradition _again_! First his birthday...now New Year's Eve, too? I threw my phone across the room again as usual, but this time it was fueled with more anger and frustration.

But inside, way deep down inside, my gut was sick, feeling like it was completely twisted up. I couldn't put my finger on it. There was just something that wasn't right. Something happened. I could feel it.

Something was wrong.

Something was very, _very _wrong.

Part of me wanted to figure this out. But I realized it wouldn't do me any good, and decided to sleep on it, instead. I turned off my lampshade and settled into bed.

Yeah, like I got any sleep after that.

It was probably another hour or two when my mom busted down my bedroom door, phone in her hand, fighting back tears in her eyes.

I was betting my mom wasn't exactly here to ask if I wanted cookies.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So? What do you guys think? Review please! I've been working on this for a while now, I have a lot planned for this story, I got a chunk of it written down, a decent number of reviews and I'll post the next chapter up, okay? And don't worry about if I get writers' block for this story. I pretty much have it finished in my head. All it needs is to be written down. This story might become a trilogy. Or at the very least a sequel, I know that for sure. EEP, I'M SO EXCITED. _**

**_And if you haven't read my other story, be sure to! It's Fang's Point of View of the Angel Experiment. But I added my own spice to it by writing about him dreaming and memories from the past. I'm sure you'll like it :D Just check out my profile!_**

**_Thanks for all your support! _**


	2. Her Mother

**Chapter 2**

**_1994_**

_July 26th_

Val was exhausted. Absolutely and completely exhausted. _Who knew baby shopping was so tiring? Wasn't there some rule against tiring yourself when you're pregnant? I knew I should've read the books,_ she thought to herself as she set herself down atop one of the bar stools at McDonald's, carrying a tray filled with three boxes of Big Macs and fifty bajillion shopping bags. Needless to say, she was starving. She sighed, rubbing circles on her stomach.

"Just a little bit more, and I'll see you soon, sweetie," she whispered to herself.

Before she could take a bite out of her burger, she heard an exasperated sigh and a huge plop right next to her, only to see a woman, around her age. She was fair-skinned, long, straight, jet black hair, and as the woman eyed her as well, she noticed she had the most obsidian-like eyes, shining wildly. Val scanned her, head to toe, her eyes finally stopping at the woman's stomach. She smiled slightly.

"When's it due?" Val asked, her eyebrows raised with amusement.

"Four more months, November 1st to be exact, actually," she said, taking a sip of her lemonade. "You?"

"Tomorrow," Val said cheekily, taking another bite of her...dinner? Too early to be dinner. Too late for lunch. Lunner? Dunch? Hm. The woman started choking on her drink. When she finally recovered, her dark eyes widened with shock, slightly alarmed.

"Yeah, I know. What's a ready-to-deliver pregnant lady doing at a rundown fast food restaurant like this? To tell you the truth, I have no idea, " she chuckled. "And isn't November 1st, All Saints' Day?"

"Great. That's just what I need, an emo boy," they looked at each other seriously, then suddenly burst out laughing. After wiping a tear, the woman finally looked back up at Val. "I'm Avienne, by the way. Avienne Ride," she said, sticking out her hand and beaming.

"Valencia Martinez. Call me Val, for short," she introduced, gladly shaking her new acquaintance's hand and flashing another grin her direction. "I can tell this is going to be a _beautiful_ friendship."

* * *

><p>"So tell me about the lucky guy," Avienne teased, poking Val's baby bump. They've been at McDonald's for over an hour and a half, just storming up a conversation about the most random of things. Val grimaced.<p>

"I'm single, actually," her grimace turned into a frown. "He's there one day, telling me he loved me and feeding me all his lies. Then the next, he's saying 'he needed to leave for groceries,'" she explained icily, emphasizing his reason in air quotes. "Must've been a pretty long line if he'd been gone all these years."  
>Avienne nodded, not exactly sure what to say. Val noticed this tension and tried to quickly take it away.<p>

"So, enough about me," Valencia said, smiling unconvincingly, "What about you?"

Avienne smiled back and decided it would be best to shrug off the topic. "Well..."

* * *

><p>"You're doing <em>wonderful<em>, Val!" Avienne yelled, giving her friend a reassuring smile. Val replied with shrieks of pain and several gasps of breath. Inside though, she knew Avienne was going to be there for her. Ave and her spent the rest of yesterday together, laughing and talking about their lives. It seemed like she knew Ave from a past life.

Val didn't need Jeb. Val didn't need a husband, much less the dirtbag who left her when she broke the news about the baby. And up until now, Val didn't need _anyone_. But it took meeting Avienne to realize how much she missed people's company. Val would have been alone today, since none of her family would fly out to Mesa in time. She'll be here, right now, during one of the hardest moments of her life. And sure enough, she was there when out came the most beautiful baby girl in the world ten minutes later.

Val's eyes welled up with tears as she finally held her crying firstborn lovingly in her arms. Avienne sat beside her with a hand on Val's shoulder.

"What are you gonna name her?" she asked curiously. For a moment, Val thought. Hm. She didn't exactly plan for names. It had completely slipped her mind! Nevertheless, she wanted something meaningful. Her baby will be intelligent and dedicated and beautiful and everything she ever hoped for.

And strong. So strong that no one will hurt her, like Jeb did to Val-she'll be absolutely indestructible.

Something incredible.

_Indescribable_.

Something to symbolize the fresh new chapter in her crazy life.

_Like meeting Avienne_, she thought, and recalled only meeting her yesterday while eating fatty burgers at McDonald's. Big Macs to be specific.

Big Macs.

Macs?

_Max_. A huge grin swept across her face.

"Her name will be Maximum. Little Miss Maximum Martinez."

* * *

><p>Hours after Max was born, Val was laying on the hospital bed, having a laugh with her friends. Her baby had been taken to the birthing center to be observed in the mean time. "Standard protocol," they had explained, much to Val's dismay.<p>

Valencia laughed. "Have you decided on what you're gonna name your boy, Ave?"

"Well, I was thinking Nicholas. I always liked that name," she considered, her eyes wandering to the ceiling as she thought.

"Hm, Max and Nick," Val said in a singsong voice. "Nick and Max. Nick Ride and Maximum Martinez!" she gasped. "Nick and Maximum Ride!"

Avienne slapped her friend's arm playfully. "Oh, _hush_. That's years away, don't get ahead of yourself."

"So does that mean you do expect it eventually? Nick and Max getting _married?_" Val suggested mischievously, wiggling her eyebrows. This made Avienne was about to retaliate when they heard the door creak.

"Oh Max, what a beautiful name it is," a sudden voice called out, cutting their teasing short. Val's blood ran cold at the familiarity. It was the same voiced that used to whisper to her softly, the voice of the one she once completely trusted, the voice of the one she once loved. Or still loved. She wasn't quite too sure. All she was sure about was the memory of him walking out of her life lifetimes ago. And the fact that he was standing here now, right before her eyes. "I've missed you so much, love."

There was that voice again, the one that sent shivers down her spine. She shuddered, forcing herself to look up at him, not even bothering to hide her displeasure. "

"Jeb."

* * *

><p>"Oh wow, you can really feel the awkwardness in the air," Avienne commented, trying to break the ice. "Um, I think I'll go check if the doctors need anything."<p>

Valencia stared. And glared. And looked at him with such anger and disgust, completely unfazed by his pleading eyes. "Well," she said with mock surprise. "Look what the lizard demons from hell dragged in."

"I wanted to see our daughter," he said sincerely with the smile that used to give her the flutters in her stomach not too long ago. Her eyes narrowed.

"There is _nothing_ for you to see," she spat, making sure to enunciate every single word. She hoped she got the message across to him. "And she is definitely not our daughter, mind you. She hasn't been, ever since you decided to, oh, _I don't know_, WALK OUT OF MY FREAKING _LIFE_!" At that point, Valencia was screaming at the top her lungs, causing a nurse from outside to walk inside the room. Jeb stayed quiet.

"Is everything all right in here?" the nurse asked. Jeb gave a stiff nod and Val shot him an icy glare once again.

"Who asked _you_?" Val snapped at Jeb. The nurse looked taken aback by her tone, but reluctantly stepped out of the room.

"_Cia_," he said sweetly, making Val shudder. Jeb was the only one who called her that nickname. Well, he _used_to call her that. Especially when he was guilty or wanted something. Or both. Jeb inched closer to Valencia's bedside. "You know as well as I do that you miss me."

And with that, he raised his hand to cup his ex-fiance's cheek. She shoved his hand away from her cheek and slapped him across his face. Every emotion-all the hurt, all the betrayal, all the pain and suffering he had caused her-was put into that one slap. Jeb's head whipped to the side from the impact.

"Don't you '_Cia_' me. Don't call me that. Don't call me _anything_," she hissed. Jeb stood up straighter, and silently walked up to the door, his one hand grasping the knob.

"Well," he sighed in defeat, his back turned towards his old lover. "I don't see Max anywhere, so there will no point staying," he said, completely ignoring Val's threatening glare. He rubbed his cheek with the other hand, where a red hand mark was slowly taking its form. "I'll come back again. One day."

And with that, he disappeared from the room, leaving Valencia as confused as ever. After a little while, the door opened again. Val held her breath until realizing it was Avienne that had stuck her head into the room.

"Um, hey," Ave greeted meekly. "You okay?"

Valencia wasn't sure what to say. She could feel hot tears just _begging_to come out. Making a decision, she decided she would let them fall, just this once. She blinked them back and tried to smile, but it looked like a grimace instead.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "Can I have a minute?" Avienne nodded in understanding, and closed the door shut.

Valencia waited for the lock to click when she finally burst into tears, sobbing. Something she had learned to avoid for so long.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WABAM! And there. you. go. I have to warn you now, this story is going to be completely confusing before things are cleared up. But don't worry, I'll make everything clear eventually. I have whatever I need to clear up in a list so I won't forget ;). So here's the deal: I think I'm going to update every other day if things go smoothly. Meaning every other day I'll update this. And every other day I'll update FSTAE (my other story). Like for example, I'll update FSTAE tomorrow since I updated this today. Capiche? Review please! My longest chapter in history. Blah. Took me a while to get it right. Hope you guys like it and review. :)<em>**

**_P.S. I have another story! Hope you guys check the others out and be sure to review those too! :DD _**


	3. Her Phone

**Chapter 3**

_**2009**_

_3:38 AM_

"Ah, Mrs. Ride," a man in a white lab coat greeted as he stepped in the room. Following him, was a woman. "I'm Dr. James Patterson. But you can call me Jim. This is my colleague, Sue-Ann."

Avienne sat up, pain ringing in her head. "Wha-wha' happened?" she stuttered.

"Someone found you laying in the middle of the road, knocked unconscious," Sue-Ann explained, looking over her clipboard. "You're suffering a mild concussion. But rest assured, you'll be just fine.

"How long do I have to stay in the hospital?"

"Actually, there's no reason for you to stay here. Once you sign out and are ready, you'll be free to go."

"Oh, all right. I think I can stand up," Avienne said, barely able to hold herself up. But she made sure not to show the doctors that. She didn't want to waste any more time holed up in these white walls. They gave her shivers. "My son, Nicholas Ride? He was with me at the time of the accident and I seem to recall him in need of medical attention as well. If you'll be so kind to tell me the whereabouts of my son, I'll be on my way."

The two doctors looked at each other with confusion, and referred to their clipboards, flipping over forms of papers. Suddenly, Jim looked up at Avienne, fear in his eyes.

"What is it that you're not telling me?" she asked, crossing her arms. Sue-Ann and Jim's gaze met with their shoes as their feet shifted. Avienne narrowed her eyes.

"Um, Mrs. Ride. I don't exactly know how to tell you this," said, scratching his neck. Avienne's eyes widened.

"What the hell happened?" she demanded. "Is my son okay?"

"Well, Mrs. Ride. As far as the police investigation files, there was only one person found lying on the streets and only one person sent here by ambulance," the other doctor elaborated. She hesitated, then went on. "You were the only one admitted."

* * *

><p>Avienne looked at Dr. Patterson, and then Sue-Ann, waiting for them to say they were kidding. But they didn't. She didn't know how to react, nor did she know how she would approach the situation entirely. The doctors seemed uneasy as well, and decided to leave the room before Avienne got the chance to throw something at them or say something she would regret. Before they could escape, she took a deep breath and cleared her throat. The doctors stopped in their tracks and turned around to face her.<p>

"I need a phone. _Now_."

* * *

><p><em> Valencia<em>

God, this was going to bite me hurt tomorrow, I thought. I shouldn't have let John talk me into drinking so many shots. Good thing I could hold down a drink. I jumped on to bed, not even bothering to check up on Max or change what I was wearing. Yawning, I made myself comfortable under the blankets and sleepily closed my eyes shut. But it wasn't long until my time of peace was interrupted, when my phone started ringing. Being too cranky to check the caller ID, I accepted the call and started yelling.

"WHO THE HELL CALLS AT FOUR IN THE MORNING!" I yelled at the caller. Let's just say I was not up for telemarketers right now.

"V-V-Val?" the voice asked, it sounded like they were just crying.

"Uh...Avienne?" I asked in recognition, groggily sitting up and clicking on the light. Yawning into the receiver, I asked, "Sorry 'bout that. Why'd you call?"

And all I heard as replies was a horrifying sounds of sobs I knew all too much.

* * *

><p><em>Maximum<em>

"Pack your things," she said, sniffling her nose. "We're going to the airport. Be ready in five."

It took me a few seconds to realize what she had said. She was pacing around the hallway, muttering to herself. I called her name and she stopped and looked up. "Where are we going? What happened, is everything okay?"

My whole body swiveled around with my head and I started walking towards her. I grabbed her by the shoulders to call her attention. "Mom. Earth to Mom."

Finally, she snapped out of it. "Something happened. With...with Fang," she paused as my eyes bulged out in frantic. "Avienne just called in hysterics. She couldn't really explain without bursting into tears. The only words I could make out were 'Fang', 'hospital', and 'come.'"

She didn't need to say anything more. I left her side without another word, grabbed the first bag I found and stuck a bunch of random clothes inside.

But imagine my surprise when I rushed out of my room, found my mom, staring into space outside my room the whole time I got ready. For the 50th time today, I got that annoying gut feeling again and sighed. "There's more, isn't there? Something you haven't told me?"

Mom muttered more unintelligible words. I narrowed my eyes at her and grabbed her by the shoulders again. "Mom. Speak clearly," I said, trying to enunciate. Her eyes suddenly took a deep interest towards the cordless phone in her hand, her fingers fiddling with it nervously.

"Flehn us smiching," she mumbled, refusing to look at me in the eye.

"What? Mom, I can't understand a word you're saying. Spit it out."

"I said," she finally sighed, and tilted her chin up to look at me. "Fang. Is. Missing."

My whole body suddenly froze. "That's...that's not possible," Gulping, I took a step back from her. "He just left me a voicemail a few hours ago."

* * *

><p><em>Valencia<em>

I stood there bewildered at what my daughter had just said. It took one sentence, one question, one itty-bitty word to get to the bottom of all of this. "_What_?"

Max turned away from me and hurried over to her nightstand. She pressed the play button and a loud beeping noise played. "_You have 9 new messages. First message, December 31st, three o'clock PM_," the robotic voice announced.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "Max, what are you do-" but stopped when I heard the voice of my daughter's best friend, the one I pretty could call my own as well. Avienne's son.

_"So I called you on your cell, texted you, emailed you, and now I'm calling your cordless phone. Why won't you pick up? I'm sorry. I miss you. Please."_

Max's cheeks started to redden as my eyes grew wide. It was her turn to avoid my gaze. What did Fang do? Clearly, I haven't been paying attention. Beep. "_December 31st, four o'clock PM._"

"_Hey, it's only two hours left til 2010 here! I really hope you forgive me and call, Maxie. I miss you soooo much. THISSSS MUCH_," Fang chuckled. "_Yeah. Bye._"

At this point, my eyes were narrowed and locked on to the answering machine. It continued. "_December 31st, five o'clock PM_,"

"_One more hour. I really wish you were here, Max. I'm so so sorry, Max. Please accept my apology. I'm begging here. When was the last time I ever begged_?" Max opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. "_Wait, don't answer that._"

Whatever happened between these two crazy kids, it must have been really serious. Fang sounds absolutely desperate. "_December 31st, six o' clock PM_,"

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR, MAX! OH, BUT WAIT. YOU DIDN'T CALL. Because you're too pig-headed and stubborn to pick up the phone. But I guess you don't care, huh? Do you even still care if we stay friends? Because it takes two to do that you know. And I don't think I can try for both of us any more. Call me when you're ready to stop being so goddamn stubborn. Bye._"

Well, that was a surprise. Even Max seemed to be shocked as well. There seemed to be four voicemail messages left, but I assumed they were someone else, assuming that Fang was just as stubborn as Max to stop calling now. I think Max had the same thought. She sighed.

"Well that was refreshing," she said sarcastically and grimaced at me. Her eyes traveled back down to the answering machine, pressing all the buttons in frustration. "I think we sh-"

"_December 31st, 7:03 PM_,"

"_Max. I'm coming to Jersey. If you won't talk to me, I'm sure as hell talking to you. Whether you like it or not. You're going to see me soon. Cross my heart, hope to scar, run me over with a car. Don't tell our moms, okay_?"

Max clicked the pause button. "I think we know where he went now," she concluded softly, but there was doubt in her tone.

"Yeah," I replied lamely. Wait, wasn't I supposed to be the mother here?

"But just to be sure..." she said, trailing off. Her index finger was dancing the play button, and eventually, she clicked it.

"_December 31st, 7:05_,"

"_Max, I'm waiting at the bus stop now, so don't worry. I'll probably be there tomorrow night. Don't panic or I swear to Go- __HOLY CRAP! WATCH OUT_!" There was a rumble and suddenly, we could hear Fang's shouting at someone, his breath a little ragged. My heart started beating faster than humanly possible. Then finally, a slight shuffle was heard in the background. Fang started yelling even louder, but now it was at a near distance. I could safely assume that he dropped his phone.

My heart stopped when Max and I heard a screeching sound, followed by a crash, and a flurry of voices shrieking at the top of their lungs.

Our eyes grew wide in horror, as the loudest one of all called one name.

"_FANG!_" the voice yelled.

And the worst part?

It was the voice I recognized the most after thirteen years of friendship, the voice that yelled at me, and laughed with me, and even just minutes ago, cried to me.

"Oh, Avienne, _no_," I whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Won't be able to update for a while. At maximum (Ha, get it?), about a week, since I'm on vacation. But fortunately I have wifi here at the hotel, so there's a possibility I'll be able to update. Not sure though. But you can guarantee I'll be working on this story, as well as my other major one. I worked soooo hard on this. Hope you like! Please review :)**_

**_Make sure to read Fang's Story: The Angel Experiment, my other major story. And check out my profile! It's totally MR themed :D. _**

_**Also, let me know what you think about me also putting this on FictionPress, changing the name of course. If I do that, the beginning will be the same but the outcome will have to be slightly altered. Maybe some of you would like that, since it's gonna be sort of an alternate version...soooo...yeah. Bye!**_


	4. Her Patience

**Chapter 4**

_**1994**_

_July 27th - Avienne_

I helplessly sat by Val's room, hoping everything was in there. All that could be heard were murmurs I wasn't capable of understanding clearly. After a while, I heard footsteps approaching the door and I quickly straightened myself up.

"I'll be back again. One day," a deep voice said, which I assumed to be Jeb. The door whipped open and out came Jeb with his hand rubbing a terribly red cheek. Ouch. I gave him one long hard look, studying his features.

He was definitely around our age, but he had a presence of someone who was hiding something, or like he was up to something. I was pretty good at reading people, and saw right through him. Bottom line is, he had other motives for coming here today, but the only problem was, I didn't know what.

_I wanted to see my daughter, my ass. _Last time I checked, Jeb didn't exactly keep tabs on "his" family. How he knew Val was giving birth today was beyond me.

When Jeb finally realized I was glaring at him he shot back with his own. This made me clear my throat and turn away. Jeb got the message and walked off. As he finally turned around the corner, I slowly turned the doorknob of Val's room and peeked my head in.

"Um, hey," I said, not really sure what else to say. "You okay?"

There was a pause, like she wasn't sure what to say either. Her eyes started reddening and figured that she needed some time to herself to figure stuff out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Valencia lied. "Can I have a minute?" I nodded, silently closing the door behind me. And for some reason, without any plan on what to do next, I sprinted out the parking lot after Jeb, well, as much as a pregnant woman can.

Of course, I got a few looks on the way, but I guess that was implied considering I just used _pregnant woman _and _sprint _in the same sentence, cheers.

Finally, I caught sight of a man wearing a white lab coat walking towards a black Porsche, which made me hate the guy even more, considering he can afford that and managed to avoid a family that needed him. "JEB!" I saw his ugly little head turn around and stare at me, the awkwardly running pregnant woman, with confusion.

"You," I accused, with my finger poking his chest when I caught up to him. I was slightly out of breath and wheezing so it didn't have as much of the scary effect as I had hoped. But I was pretty known for my death glares and hoped it was enough to drive him away.

"Me?" he asked, pointing at himself, as well. "What about me?" His eyes widened as realization finally dawned on him. "Wait, weren't you that woman with Val in the room?"

I rolled at my eyes. "No, I'm the Easter bunny."

He sighed. "I can see why you and Cia would get along really well." Jeb held out his hand. "Jeb."

Jeb must have gotten the message I didn't want to touch his hand when I stared at it coldly. He awkwardly pulled it back and put it behind him. I stepped towards him closer and looked up with the iciest glare I could throw.

He flinched a little but recovered and took a step back. Then meekly, he said, "What do you need?"

"Stay away from Valencia," I threatened. "Stay away from that nice _family_."

Jeb stood there in silence, and the only reply I got was a creepy smirk. It was enough for me.

Definitely enough for him to walk away from the conversation with his other cheek. But I thought Val was too nice, so instead the other cheek had an imprint of a fist.

Smirk on that, _jerk_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2010<strong>_

_January 1st - Maximum_

I was pacing around back and forth in the waiting room, my fingers rubbing my temple. Mom's face had her worried mother-hen look on her face and she looked at me, her eyes following where I walked. I could feel her gaze burning in the side of me, even if my eyes were closed.

"When the hell are we boarding?" I snapped in no one in particular, throwing my hands in frustration, sitting down next to Mom. Agitated, I looked down at my watch for the 100th time the past hour: 5:24. My knee started bouncing with my impatience. "We don't have any time to waste!"

"Can you calm down?" my mom asked sternly, her voice with irritation. I guess asking the same thing for the past two hours didn't help her ease with the stress.

"Sorry," I muttered. "It's just-"

"I know, Max," she interrupted, becoming a little calmer. "I know."

_"Now boarding: Flight 115, Verona, Italy."_

My mom and I gave a satisfied sigh and literally ran to the boarding area, almost knocking over an old lady. If people were smart, I suggest they moved out the way.

Because nothing's more dangerous than a frantic Valencia and Maximum Martinez: mother-daughter duo.

* * *

><p>"Can't this plane go <em>any <em>faster?" I growled, which cost me a few weird glances from the people near us. I suddenly felt a little bad for complaining, since this plane was probably going 500 miles an hour. But we needed to get to Italy _now_ and annoyingly, it was taking absolutely forever. They didn't even have good food! The peanuts were completely stale, so much for "absolute riding experience." It was definitely an experience all right, but not a good one at that.

"Honey, we've only been in the air for twenty minutes," my mom explained, all the patience completely draining out of her. "It's gonna take, oh I don't know, another _nine _hours. I know you're scared. I know you're anxious. But for now, you should sleep 'cause we're going to need it. So for the _love _of G-"

"Peanuts?" a stewardess interrupted, shining us a million-dollar smile. My mom and I both shot her a glare and her smile faltered. Eventually, she cleared her throat and rolled her cart off, finally getting the message that my mom and I were not too happy about traveling to Europe.

At seven in the morning.

With no sleep.

It was a miracle we were even able to get a flight in such short notice. Then again, it always helped having the dad of a close family be in the airline business. So there was never too much hassle for us when it came to booking flights. Hours passed and my mom was fortunate enough to ultimately lull herself into sleep. I wasn't that lucky. Then again, when was I ever lucky?

* * *

><p><strong><em>**PLEASE READ**<em>**

**_5 REVIEWS = 1.5 WEEKS_**

**_10 REVIEWS = 1 WEEK_**

**_15 REVIEWS = 3 DAYS_**

**_20 REVIEWS = ASAP. _**

**_I am absolutely sorry it takes me forever to update this story. I know it's disappointing this story is very close to my heart so it's very hard for me to write this, in an emotional way. So please have patience and keep checking back! Also I noticed this doesn't get very many reviews and I hope that changes soon, or else I will reconsider continuing. _**

**_Anyway, this is just a quick update and I'm sorry it's very short . I was also debating the plotline again because I got new ideas and new formats so from now on it will be more from the past because this more on the growth of their friendship. If it goes well, I'll also create a sequel. It all depends on the feedback and time! Again, THANKS AGAIN._**

**_Follow Fnickforever on Twitter for constant updates on my twitter :D_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews! :)_**

**_Keep reading!_**

**_-Fnickforever. _**


	5. Her First Day

**Chapter 5**

**_1995_**

_May 22nd - Valencia_

"I think that's the last box, Ave," I said, wiping a drop of sweat from my forehead. She smiled as she set down the two baby carriers on the kitchen counter containing the two most precious cargo of all.

"Val, I think Nick," Avienne began, kissing one of the babies on their nose, "is tired. We best be getting home. It's been a long day, what with the whole moving and all."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I groaned. "I didn't realize how much a single mom could even own!"

She chuckled. "Single mom _plus_ one ten-month-old baby."

As Avienne grabbed the handle of Nick's carrier, Max started to loudly sob. "NO!" Her arms were flailing around, trying to reach towards Nick. He just smiled and started clapping his hands, also reaching towards Max. His dark eyes shined just like his beautiful mother. I took Max out of her carrier and held in her in my arms. I looked back up at Ave and grinned.

"Bet ya a hundred they'll get together by senior year," I challenged. "How about it,_ future in-law_?"

"You're _so_ on," she laughed. Ave leaned forward and stroked my daughter's hair. Max glanced up with her curious, brown eyes. "Hm, you know, Maximum Ride does have a nice ring to it."

Nodding in agreement, I opened my mouth to say something. But before I could, Max started crying again. I groaned. "I'm going to put Max to sleep, you should do the same with Nick. He must be tired, too."

"One step ahead of ya," Ave said while hastily moving across the kitchen towards the front door. She looked back at Max and I from her shoulder with a smirk. "See ya 'round...neighbor."

* * *

><p><strong><em>1996<em>**

_August 13th_

"Max, honey, come inside for dinner!" her mom yelled out. Max wriggled her way out of Nick's grip as he struggled to pin her down the grass again. "Nick, you too! Your mom's here."

"Awww, no fair, Maxie! I call a rematch!" Nick whined from behind Max, as he stood shakily up from the ground. He sprinted and caught up to his best friend, tackling her again from behind. This time biting her arm to keep her down.

"OW! NICKY. WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled, pulling out of his grip and rubbing her right arm back and forth. "YOU'RE STUPID, _STUPIDHEAD_! I'M GONNA CALL YOU...GONNA CALL YOU...UH..."

Her head snapped up, her widening eyes met with her best friend's. Silently, she giggled.

"_Fang_," she whispered, giggling even more.

Nick looked bemused. "Huh?" is what all he could muster. He scratched his head in confusion. Max smiled and took hold of "Fang's" hand.

"Come on, _Fang_, it's dinnertime."

* * *

><p><em><strong>1997<strong>_

_September 1st - Avienne_

"Are you guys ready?" Valencia asked frantically as tucked one of Max's loose strands of hair behind her daughter's ear. Max and Fang both nodded eagerly.

Like Valencia, I was on my knees to be at eye-level with the kids, nervous to let go one of my young'ins. Both Val and I knew this day would come eventually. Ironically, we were more nervous than the children. "Are you sure you're ready?" I asked Fang for the millionth time. He rolled their eyes and nodded again. "I mean, we can always enroll you next year. I'm sure it's fine. I would understa-"

I didn't get to finish as Fang looked at me with an oddly mature determination. He stepped closer to my face, staring into my eyes, being absolutely and adorably serious. His hand raised to cup my cheek and for a second I was startled at the action.

"Don't be sad," he said softly. "I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna 'tect Maxie."

I tried hard not to giggle at my son's cuteness and hid my urge through hugging him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Val covering her mouth to smother her giggles as well, standing up. Max crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"I don't need 'tecting!" Max defended, her eyes narrowed. Oh, Max, always, the stubborn and independent one.

"Of course you don't, honey," Val reassured, stroking her daughter's hair. "But it'll make me feel better if you stuck with Fang for now, with or _without_ his protection." Fang let go of me and stuck his tongue at her. Max huffed in reply and tugged his hand, motioning to the classroom.

"Come _on_, Fangy," Max whined. And with that I stood up and went next to Val.

"All right, we'll let you go now," I said.

Max's eyes lit up and a grin broke out. "Bye, Mommy! Bye, Auntie Ave!" Fang stayed quiet, but waved back at us with a small smile. She ran to the classroom, with her best friend dragging behind her. Before they disappeared, Fang turned around and caught my gaze. He held up his two fingers at me with the universal signal for "I'm watching you." I laughed and mimicked his signal, as well. He smiled half-heartedly.

"Who knew we were blessed with such amazing kids?" Val joked softly.

* * *

><p><em>Maximum<em>

"You want to _pway_?" A blonde boy walked up to me. I made a face at the ketchup stains on his face and shirt. Ew.

I heard Fang's voice cough behind me. "It's play," he corrected. "And she doesn't want to."

My eyes narrowed. He was controlling me again.

"Okay, boys and girls!" Ms. Walker announced, clapping her hands. "Welcome to school! We're here to learn in a fun way..."

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. For some reason, everyone in this room was a stupidhead. When Fang and I walked in, all everyone did was cry and talk about painting...with their fingers. What is wrong with people? Are they _two_? Before anyone else could react, my hand shot up the exact second as Fang's did. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes, Max, would you like to pick a book from the shelf?" she asked, pointing at the bookshelf. Great, like I didn't know what a shelf was. I smiled smugly at Fang as he glared at me.

"Actually, I have my own book," I told Ms. Walker. She smiled and nodded for me to go on. Standing up, I made my way to my backpack and plucked out the red book. I walked back and handed it to her. She stared at it curiously.

"Um, Max? What is this?" she questioned. I gawked at her. Wasn't she supposed to be the teacher here? People these days.

"It's Webster's Dictionary, obviously, this year's edition," I scoffed. "But this one has Garfield comics on it!" I smiled happily at her but she was still frowning at the book. What was wrong with comics? It's Garfield! Was it too kiddish?

"Why did you pick the dictionary for me to read?" she asked again incredulously. I looked back at Fang, who had crossed his arms and was glaring at me even more.

"Because I wanted Fang, I mean Nick," I corrected suddenly remembering no one knew Fang was not his real name, "to be mad."

"Why would Nicholas be mad?" God, why did this woman have so many questions? "Are the words too big? Does he even know how to read?"

I laughed. "Silly, of course he knows how to read! He's just mad 'cause he's already read the dictionary. But it's just so good!" I said dreamily. Then I blinked at her innocently, tilting my head. "Don't you think?"

For some reason, it felt like everything went downhill from there.

* * *

><p><em>Avienne<em>

Val and I waited anxiously by the door as the all the pre-schoolers piled out of the room, who were greeted by their individual mothers. I tried to locate a small blonde head and a black head but to no avail. Suddenly, my motherly instincts kicked in as I started to panic when the last children came out. _What happened? Did they get lost? Were they still in the playground? Crap, did they get kidnapped? Crap, crap, cra-_

"Excuse me," a young woman peeked out of the classroom, whom I instantly recognized as the teacher, Ms. Walker. Val and I nodded at her in acknowledgement. "I'm assuming you are Mrs. Ride and Mrs. Martinez, yes?"

"_Miss_ Martinez," Valencia corrected.

Ms. Walker looked confused but continued. "Ah, uh-yes, _Ms_. Martinez. You are the mothers of Maxine and Nicholas, correct?"

Behind her, there they were, Max and Fang, side-by-side, drawing on pieces of paper. I let out a breath of relief that I didn't know I was holding. I nodded the same time Val said, "Yes, why, is something wrong with our kids?"

There goes my cool out the window again.

"No, no, quite the opposite really," Ms. Walker said, laughing a little. "You have very remarkable children."

_Pshh, hell yeah, we do,_ I thought smugly.

"Why are they able to read so well at the age of three?" she questioned. Val and I exchanged glances of confusion. Sensing Ms. Walker's eyebrow raised, I looked back at her.

"What do you mean? The parenting book said they should be able to by at least least two and half years old."

Ms. Walker stood there in silence and I had the urge to wave my hand in front of her face to see if she was still there. Before I could, her eyes widened. "Oh, gosh, you must have misunderstood." I frowned. "Normally, they wouldn't be able to read by at least two years, it would take them at least two years to learn how to read."

"Oh," was all I could say. "Well, being early surely isn't bad, right?"

"Of course not!" Ms. Walker grinned. "I was merely pointing out an observation. Though I am quite amazed at the fact you got them to focus and even learn how to read at such an early age."

"That wasn't our doing," Val explained. "You see, both of our children sort of have a...um, competitive edge. F-Nick learned how to read a couple words first and Max didn't want to be left out so she learned more than Nick. And vice versa. They've been at it for a while. As you could probably tell, their speech has progressed more than the average as well, though they still have trouble pronouncing some words."

"I see," Ms. Walker said, seeming absolutely fascinated. "Well, from what I can tell, they're also quite exceptional in the artistic and athletic fields."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, those I understand. When they're not reading, they're either drawing," Or at least drawing on each other. "running," Or running into each other. "and painting." Painting on the walls, at least.

Ms. Walker's eyes shined with enthusiasm. "I'm glad to hear that, actually. What would you say if I said there was an opportunity for your children to really develop their talents?"

My eyes widened.

"I may have a proposition for you," she smirked and handed Val and I each a brochure: _Lerner's School for the Gifted._

* * *

><p><strong>***PLEASE READ***<strong>

**5 Reviews = 2 weeks**

**10 Reviews = 1 week**

**15 Review = 3 Days**

**20 Reviews = ASAP**

**Tell your friends! Make multiple reviews! It doesn't even have to be reviews for this chapter! I just count the quantity! But seriously though, I'm going with system from now on. And I think I got my groove on, I now know where I'm going with this again. So, yeah, REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! Again, check out updates and whatnot at my twitter, Fnickforever. **

**Thanks y'all! YOU ARE MY HOPE, MY DREAM, MY LOVE...MY EVERYTHING! -dramatic sigh-**

**Keep reading!**

**-Fnickforever. **


	6. Her Best Friend

**Chapter 6**

**_1997_**

_September 8th - Valencia_

"This stupid skirt is stupid," Max complained, itching her legs. "And scratchy."  
>"You mean itchy," Fang corrected. "This tie is stupid."<br>"Your face is stupider."  
>"Stupider isn't a word."<br>"Is too a word."  
>"Is not."<br>"Is too!"  
>"Is not!"<br>"IS TOO!"  
>"IS NO-"<p>

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Avienne hollered, covering her ears. Ah, mornings. You just have to love them. As usual, Fang and Avienne were here for breakfast as we did every Tuesday and Friday morning. Callum wasn't home much, given his occupation, and obviously Jeb didn't stick around so Avienne and I liked to keep each other's company and whatnot. Of course, with that routine comes little ones' routinely arguments over the silliest things. "Gosh, one day I'll wake up deaf because of you, too. Would you like that?"

Max and Fang shook their heads and continued eating their scrambled eggs. Sometimes with Avienne, it's not what she says but _how _she says it that can be really intimidating. It was the kids' first day at Lerner's School for the Gifted-Avienne and I thought it would be a wonderful opportunity for the two to maximize their talents without purposefully destroying the house.

After breakfast, we cleaned up the table with the children still sulking about having to wear uniforms.

"Why do we have to go to a dif'rent school anyway?" Max whined for the third time in the row. Then she stood on one of the dining chairs with her hands on her hips, and chin high up. In a highly nasal voice, she mimicked, "Yes, I go to Lerner 'cause I'm so great. And I like itchy clothes and talk like this," she jumped down and started walking like she was in some sort of fashion show. "And walk like this, like I'm the Queen of Inland." Her head snapped to our direction as she struck a dramatic pose.

Queen of Inland? Oh, wait, she probably meant England. Beside me, Fang snickered and mimicked Max's stance. "Maxie, _dah_-ling, let's do tea. Care for some crumpets?" he drawled in a weirdly accurate English accent.

"Why, yes, Nick-las, I'd love to. Kisses!" she replied, looking like she was trying hard not to laugh, and leaned in to give Fang air kisses on both cheeks. Then they burst out laughing. Avienne and I rolled our eyes.

Was it too hard to have one normal morning?

* * *

><p>"But <em>mom<em>," Max tried to reason. "It's 6:50. We're gonna be late! And _you're _gonna be late...again! It's too bad we have to miss school," she sighed dramatically as I helped her up the car seat. Fang sat next to her and nodded to me sympathetically, looking equally disdained. Max held a hand against her forehead and turned to face Fang, shielding her face. "It's a _travesty _I tell you! But it's okay, Fang and I will take one for the team. It's the _least _we can do to show our 'preciation for being our mommies."

She turned back to me with a fake sad smile on her face. Oh, this kid was good.

I rolled my eyes. "Not happening, Max. You're going to school, that's final." I said firmly, sliding the minivan door closed. Through the window, I saw Max huff and cross her arms together. "And act and speak like a three year old for crying out loud!"

As I rolled out of the driveway with Avienne next to me, Max spoke up again moments later, "Fine. But we're gonna be late anyway."

"Not on my watch, you're not," I retorted, looking both ways of the intersection for any cars.

"And how fast _is _your watch, may I ask?"

"Hm, I guess you'll find out soon enough," I said simply, grabbed the clutch, and _floored _it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2010<strong>_

_January 1st - Valencia_

_"Now landing, Verona Airport."_

I blearily blinked my eyes open, taking a full minute to finally realize where I was again. I turned to my right and stared at Max's lying figure, her back turned against me.

"Max? Max, did you sleep well?" I asked, shaking her arm slightly and being careful not to shake her too much. She was never a graceful sleeper. To my surprise, she turned around to look at me, wide awake.

A little _too _awake.

"Uhh, Max? Are you okay?" I asked suspiciously. Her eyes widened even more as she broke out into a grin.

"Yeah. Fine. Never better. You?" Max replied quickly. I saw her right twitch and her arms shaking a little. "That annoying stewardess offered me some espresso couple hours ago. Espresso is great. It keeps you awake, you know. I feel awesome. Better than awesome, great. Better than great, FANTASTIC. We really need to get espresso when we get home, right Mom? Oh yeah, are you okay too?"

"Uhhh...I'm great, Max," I hesitated when her eye twitch again. It was really starting to get creepy and concerning at the same time.

"Oh, yup, that's great. I'm great. We're all great. YIPPEE!" she exclaimed a little too loud. A couple heads turned around questioning why a fifteen-year-year old was so loud and happy.

I patted Max's hand comfortingly. "Honey, I'm gonna need you to lay off the caffeine for a while. You're gonna break down. And plus people are starting to look."

* * *

><p>We didn't realize traffic would have been a problem because before I knew it, Max and I were in the back of taxi, in the middle of the biggest traffic jam I've ever seen. Holidays...right. The espresso finally wore down and Max was back to normal-well, as normal as she could be when her best friend is missing. She sat beside me quietly, looking mindlessly out the window. The fact that it was raining just added to the whole cliche effect.<p>

"Hey, mom?" she asked without her eyes leaving the scenery outside.

"Yeah, hon?" I said, looking at her hopefully. To my delight, she turned to face me but something in her face made my heart probably shatter a million pieces as a mother-Max's eyes were glossy, tears begging to come out.

"Fang's gonna be okay, _right_?" she questioned. "I mean, this is just a whole big misunderstanding, _right_?" At that point, I didn't really know what she was implying anymore. Her voice said one thing but her eyes said another. She seemed she had aged ten years ever since we reached the airport and booked an emergency flight. I guess drama does that a person-especially a teenager. I realized she was still waiting for a response and I didn't want her to worry any more, so naturally I wouldn't disagree.

"Of course," I reassured. "Since when was he ever not?"

To my surprise, her expression faltered even more and now she had to blink rapidly to obviously keep from crying. She realized this as well and swiftly turned her back to me to look back out the window again. Max's arm came up to most likely wipe her eyes with her sleeve as I heard tiny sniffles coming from her.

"Uh, yeah. Okay."

What did I say wrong?

* * *

><p><em>Maximum<em>

Was it possible to feel tired and not tired at the same exact time?

No, really? I would think so, 'cause that's what I feel right now. That and I feel like crap-yeah, definitely that, too. It was annoying, feeling so many emotions at the same time. I didn't exactly _enjoy _emotions; it was a trait that Fang had so gloriously rubbed off on me. So all this guilt, longing, pain, and utter misery was totally cramping my style. (Does anyone ever say that even? _Cramping my style_? Ugh, what am I, in the 80's? No, thank you.)

My mood was also not helped by the fact that it was pouring outside, we were in the middle of a traffic jam in a foreign country, and I keep involuntarily reminiscing about my adventures with Fang when we were little-back when I was actually capable of more things.

Oh and, not to mention the fact that my best friend since literal birth was MIA. Oh yeah, can't forget that either.

My life really is a ball of joy, don't you think?

Crap, please don't cry. _Don'tcryDon'tcryDon'_. Let's see, what do to when you're about to break down? Hm...Oh! Make conversation. I can do that. Kinda. Sure, I guess we can try.

"Hey, mom?" I asked, but of course, I was too wimpy enough to actually look at her. But it's progress! And that counts for something, right?

"Yeah, hon?" she asked, I felt her eyes were burning into the side of my skull-quite unnerving if you ask me. I turned to look at her to make it less awkward-but the way she looked at me felt like she knew I was desperately trying to hold it in and this was my sorry excuse to do so. Oh, mothers.

"Fang's gonna be okay, _right_?" I asked. Alright, I was actually gonna ask if she liked the weather, but sure, blurt out what's bothering you-that's cool, too. I honestly thought I was avoiding that, but okay, conscience, if that's what you want, make me cry and what not. "I mean, this is just a whole big misunderstanding, _right_?"

I was waiting for her to agree. She was looking at me thoughtfully, like she was trying to process all this, or figure out if I had a cryptic message in my words. And to be honest, I didn't know what I expected or even wanted.

"Of course," she tried to reassure. "Since when was he ever not?"

_Since when was he ever not? _The words rang in my head and suddenly the events from two months ago start flashing in my head. The arguments. The yelling. The mistakes. The fights.

_The words I'll never be able to take back. _

Guilt washed over me again and I had to turn around as quickly as I could or else she'd know something was wrong-not that my actions showed that already. My eyes started to burn with tears again and I mentally debated whether to let it go or not. I mistakenly let out a sniffle, loud enough for my mom to hear and for her to quietly worry about. Great. I furiously tried to rub my eyes, in lame hopes that the tears would magically disappear. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side that day-it never was anymore, really.

"Uh, yeah. Okay."

My heart was beating so fast and there was nothing I could do but silently let the tears fall out. After all, we'd be stuck in traffic for a while.

_No one has to know._

* * *

><p><strong>***PLEASE READ***<strong>

**Less than 5: 2 weeks. **

**10: 1.5 weeks.**

**15: 1 week. **

**20+: 3 days. **

**_WOO! New chapter, just like I told you. I personally like this one, the story from the past in the beginning is based on a true event. Anywho, I'm gonna use the past as info depth from now on, sometimes it'll have a plot, sometimes it won't. Just tiny little drabbles to lighten the mood or provide more insight on their childhood, you know? And I'm sorry for changing the mood so drastically-but it had to be done. I'm sorry also for posting so late at night. Have you ever had those moments where you know how you'll start and you know how you'll end but YOU HAVE NO FREAKING CLUE HOW TO CONNECT THEM?  
>Yeah, basically, I've had that. I wrote the first part almost a week ago, but it took me until right now to actually right the other parts. Ugh, stupid specific writers' block. <em>**

**_Iggy: I'M NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY. WHAT IS THIS GARBAGE?  
>Me: Relax, you will be eventually, and actually, you play a pretty significant party, but not until much later.<em>**

**_Iggy: ...-grumbles- Fine. _**


	7. Her Suspicions

**Chapter 7**

_**1997**_

_September 8th - Avienne_

"Bye, kids! Have fun!" I waved, peering over the two little heads dressed in their adorable little uniforms who headed their way towards their new teacher. Surprisingly, Ms. Walker was still going to be their teacher, as we found out that the whole reason she knew about the Lerner's School was because she was transferring here as well. Go figure.

Max turned around with a frown on her face and cupped her mouth with her hands to holler. "No, we wooooon't!"

I looked over at the woman next to me.

"They grow up...so fast," she sighed, looking at her daughter thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I know. We were either lucky or unlucky enough that ours grew twice as fast...mentally," I said, noting their astounding intelligence. At that moment, my pocket started ringing.

_"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, so tell me what you want, what you really really want, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, so tell me what you want, what you really really want, I wanna, I wa-"  
><em>  
>"Cal, it's you!" I exclaimed through the phone. "Where are you, hon?" I felt my eyes lit up, and everything seemed a whole lot brighter. Not going to lie, I might have squealed a little inside.<p>

"You really need to change that ringtone," she muttered, and I elbowed her oh-so-sweetly. "Yow! Or at least answer it quicker. What the hell is your elbow made of? Bones? Wait, no, don't answer that."

"_Hey sweetheart I'm in uh, New Orleans. Listen I-_" he began but I cut him off.

"I haven't heard you in ages! Oh, I have so much to tell you. Nicholas started school last week but he was too smart! And Max was too smart too! And they had transfer to this prestigious school and it's beautiful here. Oh, hon, you would love to see this. Aren't you so proud of Ni-"

"_That really does sound great, Ave. I'd really love to hear that story when I get home next week. But I'm sorry, I actually called 'cause I was wondering if you can fax those documents on top of my desk to me as soon as you can. I really really need them, okay?_"

Okay, the lighting up thing? Totally out the window. Did it suddenly get dark in here? Hello? Anyone here? What am I even talking about? Is this even a metaphor? Ugh. I think Val felt my inside trouble because she mouthed What's wrong? to me with a frown. I mouthed back Later to her.

"Oh," I said bluntly. "Oh, well, okay. Yeah. I'll get to that when i get home. I'll talk to you later then," I hesitated, thinking over my words. "I love you."

"_Okay, bye._"

The dial tone rang in my head as I stood there silently for a few moments digesting this conversation. He didn't say I love you.

"Ave? Ave? Ave, what's wrong?" Val asked worriedly, shaking my shoulders slightly. "Are you alright? Avienne?"

I blinked at her. "Yeah. Sure. Let's go home."

_He didn't say I love you._

* * *

><p><em>Maximum<em>

"You're pretty," a voice behind me said. I whirled around to see one of the boys from my class, staring at me oddly. I hopped off the slide ladder to look at him properly. The school had a typical uniform. Typical black and green plaid skirt, white polo, frilly green socks, bow tie on both my collar and my hair; for the guys, it was typical white polo and green plaid tie and pants for the guys.

I flat out refused to wear the frilly socks and opted to wear my green and black stripey, knee-high ones **(Max's outfit in profile) **and Fang flat out refused to wear the plaid pants and sported his own plain black pants. For some reason, we didn't get in trouble. We liked to think we were special enough.

The other kids thought otherwise and thought we were just no-good rulebreakers-like we didn't deserve to be here. But they'll see.

"'Scuse me?" I asked, crossing my arms at the weird boy, who I think was named Sam, wearing the funny pants.

"You are excused," he grinned cheekily and bowed to me, like we were taught in Etiquette class (I feel like stabbing the person who invented etiquette). He stayed in that position for a few seconds, waiting for my supposed curtsy back.

I don't curtsy.

It took him a while to realize that I wasn't going to do anything and for Fang to run up silently behind him and kick him right in the keester.

"Don't. Stare. At. Her. Like. That," Fang quietly hissed.

Sam landed face first on the dirt ground. He didn't seem to be hurt or anything, but he still started crying.

What a marshmallow.

"Fang!" I yelled. "Why did you do that?"

He shrugged, wiped his hands together in a gesture of a "job well-done," and glanced at Sam nonchalantly but with slight disgust. "You took too long when I was waiting for you by the end of the slide so I went back here. And that guy," he jerked his thumb over to Sam. " was looking at you weirdly."

Huh. Who knew Fang was quite the jealous three-year-old?

* * *

><p>"You know if you could just tell me what he sa-" Val reasoned.<br>"No," Avienne interrupted.  
>"But how can I ev-"<br>"No."  
>"Be reasonable about th-"<br>"No."  
>"But you d-"<br>"No."  
>"I didn't even say an-"<br>"No."  
>"AVIENNE!"<br>"No."

Val sighed. It was too bad Fang was going to inherited her mother's stubbornness. She thought it would have saved so much time and effort if she was a little more open. Callum had started to pay very little attention to Avienne, as far as Val could tell. He was never home, judging by how much Avienne has gradually spent more and more time with Val's family the past year. Of course, she loved her best friend around, but she wasn't as cheerful as she used to be. Val was afraid that stress slowly killed Avienne.

Until one day, it was just going to break her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2010<strong>_

_January 1st_

"Fifteen Euro," the crabby driver mumbled with a heavy Italian accent. He held out his hand to Valencia. She forked over a wad of bills and slid out the door, grumbling about customer satisfaction.

Impatiently, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and glared at the absent-minded Max through the rearview mirror. She didn't notice him until he coughed violently, with a deathly look that evidently said Get the hell out.

Mustering all the strength she had left, she unlocked her door and slid out to help her mother with the luggage stored in the trunk.

Valencia took one look at Max's reddened and swelling face. It seemed as if her daughter had aged about ten years during one short car ride. There were large bags under her eyes that were now more obvious than ever, due to the lack of sleep and constant stress in her life. The color of Max's skin, especially on her face, seemed to have drained considerably and her hair was quickly losing its once shimmer.

For a sixteen-year-old, Max could pass as almost thirty. And that was not a good thing.

Val decided to brush off her questions as she knew Max would just deny anything was wrong. She knew this. Max knew this. It was always this way.

When the last of bags were pulled and the trunk was finally slammed shut, the cab took off swiftly and disappeared to the curbside within seconds.

_Welcome to Italy?_

Since the trip was literally just planned a few hours ago, Val didn't think to even book reservations for a nearby hotel-as she knew even though this is a serious visit, they would be welcome with open arms at the home of her one true best friend.

Max and Valencia used their hands as shades as they squinted at the large _Verona Hospital _sign. Briefly, Val glanced at her daughter.

"Are you ready?"

Max sighed and gave her mom a not-so-convincing, weak smile. "As I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter meaning (Her Suspicions [on]): Callum's odd call, Fang's jealousy, Fang's disappearance<strong>

*****PLEASE READ*****

**Dear readers, **

**I was honestly depressed when I only got 3 reviews for last chapter. -sad face- Am I losing my touch or something? I feel really bad. Please tell me what I'm doing something wrong...**

**Next story sometime in two weeks. Depends on my mood and if there's an improvement in review numbers. So please review :)**

**Finally got my Pottermore account this week. Slytherin! :D I wanted Ravenclaw, but this is my second choice, so yeah. Add me, GlowMoon197!**

**Also, feel free to follow me on twitter: fnickforever. **

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **

**Keep reading!**

**-Fnickforever.**


	8. His Deception

**Chapter 8**

**_1997_**

_October 15th - Maximum_

"And that should equal three-fourths," Ms. Walker concluded, noisily scribbling the answer on the board. The chalk scratched the possibly-hundred-year-old surface incessantly.

It had only been mine and Fang's second month, yet I was ready to jump off a cliff from boredom.

Fang sat next to me, equally bored, as he disassembled his pen and back for the sixteenth time.

"Fang." I bumped my knee into his for attention.

He acknowledged me with a sideways glance, though showed no sign of stopping his current pen-dissecting groove. "Hm?" he asked.

"I'm bored." He raised his eyebrows and motioned his head to Ms. Walker. I shook my head and made a face at him, causing one side of his mouth to quirk up a bit. "We learned this already, like a _year _ago," I complained, dropping my head on my desk. From that angle, I turned my head to the right to look up at him through my tangly hair.

His eyebrows raised again. I sighed, "Fine, eleven months ago, but who's counting?"

Fang stifled a snicker, causing me to snicker, causing the students to look at us, rewarding us with a threatening glare from Ms. Walker for disturbing the class. Again.

Wow. What a domino effect there.

I resisted the urge to step on Fang's foot when instead of swallowing his giggled like I did, he simply smirked at our teacher with such cockiness and gave her a salute.

Too bad my self-control was terrible.

Fang sucked in a breath when my left foot came in contact with his right, but he cleverly disguised it with a wheezing cough.

I gave Ms. Walker my most deceivingly convincing, most sickly-sweet smile when she kept staring at us with a look of confusion. Fang mimicked my grin in a mocking way, which earned him another oh-so-hard stomp on the foot. Again, he coughed once more to hide his pain-induced whimper. My smile grew to balance out our polar emotions.

Hesitantly, Ms. Walker looked as if she was mentally arguing whether to react more or not, but decided against it thinking it wouldn't do any good, much to mine and Fang's relief. She slowly turned back around to the board and resumed writing a math equation. "As I was saying..." she continued, but I tuned her out almost immediately.

I sighed in relief. "I can't believe we're going to have her until we graduate," I complained noting the fact that at Lerner's, we keep the same teacher every year "to develop strong bonds between pupils and teachers."

Puke.

Fang nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Couple Weeks Later<em>

A lonely mother and son sat wordless, eating their dinner at the airport's shabby fast food restaurant, a usual waiting spot for them. Beside them sat a young girl in between her mother and the boy. She clasped her hand with his, intertwining their fingers - a quiet sign of comfort.

On the cold, metal chair beside the boy, lay a colorful sign with "RIDE" written in large letters. The two mothers glanced at each other, concern in their faces from the extreme stillness of the atmosphere.

"Honey," the boy's mother acknowledged, gently placing her hand atop her son's hand. He paid no attention to the gesture, keeping his tight grip on the fork he held. "It's getting late. We don't have to wait any longer if you don't want to."

He discreetly shrugged of his mother's hand away, and shook his head. He said nothing, though continued to chew his food.

She sighed in defeat, leaning back in her chair again. Inside, the worry killed her. Why had he not arrived yet? Was he all right? Surely, he was...at least, she _thought_.

"He'll come," He said out of the blue, a hint of desperation at hand. "He has to."

A series of steps came closer and halted a few inches away from the table. A tall, aged man, possibly in his 40's looked down upon the foursome and smiled. He held out his hand to the small boy.

"You are Nicholas Ride, yes?" the man asked looking at the small boy. Fang's eyes narrowed and nodded his head warily. Realizing Fang wasn't going to shake his hand soon, the man awkwardly retreated his arm away.

"Can I call you Nick?" he questioned.

"No," Fang said bluntly.

"Oh, Nicholas?"

"No."

"Um...alright, then."

"Who are you?"

"I am a friend of your father, we met a while back," he explained. "He connected to the tower to send a message, telling me to come find you here and explain his tardiness. Unfortunately, here's a huge thunderstorm and they're delaying all flights."

Inside, Avienne sighed in relief, realizing it was just a misunderstanding. But seconds later, she realized what his delay would mean.

Fang displayed no reaction to the man's message and stared at him, urging the man to go on. The man gulped at her son's creepy glare and continued. "Your father sends his apologies and promises to be back in a few days. He advises that you go home and get some rest."

Fang blinked twice, squeezing Max's hand for assurance. She squeezed back and settled her head on his shoulder comfortingly. He took a deep breath and asked, "Why didn't he call us instead of you?"

"Oh, he said he'd feel worse if he heard your disappointed voice. And besides, he wanted me to give you this," he said, and pulled out a large gift-wrapped box from the paper bag he held. Fang smiled weakly and held the present in his hands. Carefully, he ripped off the paper and revealed a boxed train set.

Max's eyes almost popped out at the awe. "_Woah_. It's the Limited Edition LG&B Freight Train Set! That sells like, at _least _five hundred smackaroons on eBay!" she informed. Her mouth was practically drooling.

Fang seemed unimpressed, but fingered the text on the elaborate box. The man seemed to think Fang was speechless from amazement and grinned. "Your father bought this a couple weeks ago and left it hidden somewhere upstairs. He instructed me to fetch it for you. He sends his wishes."

Despite the man's excitement, Fang pushed the box to the side and stabbed his fork at another piece of ziti, sticking into his mouth. " 'S great," he said, void of even the hint of gratitude.

Although frustrated at her son's bitterness towards his present and the man, she stayed quiet as she completely understood Fang's utter disappointment and frustration regarding the situation.

Without warning, Fang stood up from his chair. "Tell him thanks," he advised, and sprinted off around the corner. Max quickly ran after him, yelling his name incessantly.

And from a distance, Fang heard the old man call after, "Oh, and uh, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

* * *

><p><em> 30 minutes before<em>

A man rolled to his side and blearily checked the time on the alarm clock placed on the bedside table: 11:21 pm.

"Oh, crap," he muttered under his breath and proceeded to hastily jump out of bed and put his trousers back on. Then, swiped his phone off his desk, dialing a number quickly.

"Hello?" an uninterested voice picked up.

"Rich? Rich, is that you? Oh, thank _God_."

"Cal? Why are you calling the tower?

"Dude, listen I'm in a bit of a situation here. It's time you returned a favor..."

* * *

><p>"Callum, sweetie, come back to bed," the woman pleaded a few minutes later, realizing he wasn't beside her anymore. She brought the blankets up to her chest, and turned to her side to face the back of the muscled man's bare back. He had a phone wedged in between his right shoulder and right ear, while buttoning his black polo on. He listened to the dialing tone until someone finally picked up.<p>

The man ignored the girl, and concentrated with the voice of the person on the other line. "So what do you want me to do again?" the person asked.

"I just told you. Just take one the presents from the office and hand it to a boy with black hair at that crappy McDonald's on the first floor," Callum instructed completely annoyed.

"But how do I know it's the right kid?" the person asked.

_Ugh, do I have to point out everything for his idiot_, Cal thought. "He'll be with a woman that looks like him. And probably with some little blonde girl with a Hispanic-looking woman or something. Just...go!" he informed.

At this point, the woman made her way next to Callum, blankets still in her clutches. Her toussled blonde hair was still inevitably beautiful, and Cal couldn't resist but kiss her once more and finally leaving her behind to wonder where he was headed.

* * *

><p><strong>***PLEASE READ***<strong>

** 5 Reviews = 1 1/2 months**

**10 Reviews = 1 month**

**15 Reviews = 2-3 weeks**

**20+ Reviews = ASAP**

**Chapter meaning: His Deception: Callum's "cheating," Fang's fake cough in the beginning, Fang's unemotional act at the airport**

**Woot, woot, more Fang development, this is the first "His" chapter :)**

**A/N: Oh...my...God. I am _so _sorry it's taken this long for me to update this story. I feel terrible. :( Especially after giving me so many reviews last time, I feel even worse. Please don't hate me! I've been sick for a while, and school has been killing me lately I've barely had time. On the bright side, I've written part of some future chapters. I'm sorry this story is being so anti-climactic. It'll pick up - I promise!**

**Also, I regret to inform I _might _have to have a hiatus for both my stories because of NaNoWriMo. If I have time, I _might _write a chapter, but I think at most I'll have time for one. I'M SUPER SORRY. **

**Please review though! They give me hope to write more! And good luck to anyone else who's doing NaNoWriMo!**

**Follow my twitter: Fnickforever.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **

**Keep reading, **

**-Fnickforever.**


	9. His Anger

**Chapter 8**

**_1997_**

_November 8th_

"Fang-y, I don't think flyga is a real word."  
>"It is in Sweden. Means fly."<br>"That's nice...if we were playing Swedish Boggle."  
>"Who said we weren't?"<p>

Max leaned back on the wall, her arms crossed and her eyes glaring at Fang in protest when they heard the sound of the front door's entrance bell ding.  
>Max gestured her head to Fang's bedroom door, urging him to check who it was. Reluctantly, he stood up from his cross-legged position, heading out. Before entering the living room, Fang froze at the sound of two voices discussing. Curious, he cocked part of his head around the corner to catch a closer glimpse.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fang<em>

"Relax. I just had a lot of work to do," I heard Dad say. I resisted the urge to sigh irritably, as I would lose my cover for sure. Quietly, I listened on.

"_BS_, Callum!" Mom shout-whispered. "Are you _kidding_ me? It's been two weeks!

"I didn't have signal in where I was!"

"We've never had that issue before!"

Dad sat down nonchalantly, looking at Mom like she was insane. "Why are you so uptight about this anyway?"

"Of all the time of the year, you chose your own son's freaking _birthday_ to go MIA!"

Dad stayed quiet, but by the looks of his face, he was ready to blow up. Before anything happened, I mustered my courage to show myself. I cleared my throat.

They both turned to my direction. Before, Mom's back faced me, so I didn't actually see until now the excess stress evidently showing on her face. Her eyes screamed worried-she just seemed frazzled all over. I couldn't really blame her.

Then, I see my Dad's face, completely relaxed. He showed no sign of guilt or disappointment at all. The second he saw me, his face lit up.

It was then I realized, his first few words will determine it all. How he was feeling. How I was going to react. How things were going to be from now on.

_Just tell me you're sorry and I'll move on,_ I mentally advised. _I'm sorry, I love you, Happy Birthday...anything. Just say it._

"Hey, kid," he greeted unemotionally. "How's the train I gotcha?"

_Was that all he had to say?_ I asked myself. I shrugged absentmindedly, still waiting for any sign of apology.

There was an tense silence for a while, Mom stared at Dad, Dad stared at me, and I stared at the wall behind him.

It was suddenly hard to look at him in the eye.

"'S okay," I finally commented, backing away slowly from the room. The hurt was seeping through. "'I'm gonna go to my room now."

And with that, I hightailed out of there to my room...of course, not without bashing into Max headfirst on the way. I landed on my rear and rubbed my forehead furiously, while Max did the same.

"What were you _doing_?" I accused, pulling one of her arms to help her up.

She scratched her head. "You took too long. I wanted to see what you were doing," she explained as we made our way back to my room. As soon as we entered the room, I twisted the lock shut and stuck the typical desk chair under the knob to keep anyone from opening it. I turned to Max, to see her fiddling with the Boggle blocks we were playing with earlier on the floor.

"I heard, you know," she informed, still not looking at me. I plopped down next to her and began stacking the Boggle blocks as well. Max and I were never good at serious eye contact. We both knew it was too tense for us-hence the avoidance of the eyes when things got a tad problematic.

"How much?" I asked. "Did you hear, I mean."

She poked my Boggle block tower, causing it to topple over. "...Enough."

"Oh," I said quietly.

We sat still for a few moments...

When came a huge banging on my door.

"NICHOLAS CALLUM RIDE!" Dad's voice hollered, banging on my door. "OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

My eyes instantly met with Max's.

"Hide," I ordered. "Now."

* * *

><p>"Oh, great," Avienne rejoiced sarcastically. "You've managed to scare off your own son."<p>

Callum frowned. "What the hell was that about?" he asked, confused at his son's reaction to the train. Callum made sure he bought the best.  
>"Obviously, he hated it," his wife answered bitterly, her arms crossed.<p>

"It was f***** five _hundred_dollars! Why the f*** would he not like it?"

Avienne became genuinely surprised at her husband's confusion. Was he really that blind? "He'd rather have his father present than any train."

Callum ignored her explanation, still feeling enraged at his son's ungratefulness. Who the hell does he think he is? He stood up angrily and turned to the direction of Nick's room. Avienne shot out an arm in front of him before he was able to leave the room.

"Where the _hell_do you think you're going?"

"I'M GOING TO SHOW OUR SON WHY IT'S IMPORTANT TO BE F****** GRATEFUL," he shrieked. "THE HELL AM I GOING TO RAISE MY CHILD TO BE A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT."

Rudely, he shoved Avienne's arm off him, enough for her to almost hit the wall nearby. Instantly, she shot up and hurried to prevent her husband from doing anything.

This often happened-dealing with a bi-polar husband was difficult. She learned to tolerate, but sometimes enough was enough. He just didn't know when to stop.

...But Avienne wasn't expecting to be shoved against the wall again, and hitting the hardwood floor facefirst. The last sound she heard was her husband shouting her loving son's name...and a door being kicked to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, since I don't really want to retell all my explanations, I'll copy from my FSTAE chapter author note:**

**A/N: I have a lot to say actually, lol, so bear with me.**

**First off, SO SORRY I haven't been here in almost two months. I told you I'd be doing NaNoWriMo in November so there was no way I was going to be able to update during that month. Saying I might be able to was wayyyy too optimistic on my part so sorry about that. But then again, this was also my first year doing it. December got sooo busy, holy crap. It's my first holiday in the world of Fanfiction too so it got really difficult to balance everything out.**

**Second, you'll be happy to hear that I won the NaNoWriMo challenge which I'm sooooo proud of. WOOT WOOT. The title is Chasing Cars (yes, like the song) and I believe I ended with 50,800 words or something like that. Currently, it's an MR fanfiction but I will have two versions: one with MR names and the other with non-MR names. The sad part is, I've been continually editing the darn thing, but guess what? I freaking lost my flash drive. And that had about a third of it in there. So I need to find it or else I will become severely depressed. But rest assured, I will put up the first chapter of Chasing Cars here SOME day, I'm still debating whether that day will be soon because I'm already updating ALW and this.**

**Thirdly, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I wanted to get this chapter up by today so I can give you guys a little treat over break. It's also an apology cookie for not being here for a while. I know it's not the best chapter but it has its quirks. ;)**

**Anyways, to end in a positive note, I hope you all are having a wonderful winter break :D**

**Follow me on Twitter: Fnickforever**

**and Tumblr: Fnickforever**

**I missed you guys!**

**Keep reading!**

**-Fnickforever.**


End file.
